Lies and Risks
by Kenjiyasaka
Summary: What if Lucy never returned to Kouta, what if she looked for the 'king' diclonious, trying to spare him from the hardships she faced, she finds the king an 18 year old boy, with a dark secret.


_**Bloodlust**_

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

This tale starts off in a small island at Japan, 3:00 A.M. an unfortunate day for a teenager, hanging out with his friends, walking home from school.

Meet your average Japanese teenager and his friends. Kintaro was his name.

But sometimes more meets the eye then there really is, every person no matter how happy, truthful, or smart that person is, there is a secret, a dark side, to every person.

Kintaro is not much different, but this secret is powerful, and in a matter of time Jet will have to make a decision, affecting every human and every single animal on the face of the earth.

Right now thought, Kintaro is dealing with a headache at the moment.

"Hey Kintaro you feeling good? You look like you were having a headache." A female teenager with a heavy purple sweater asked kindly to another teenager of a tall height wearing a dark navy blue coat.

"Yeah you look much worst than yesterday. Are you sure you're feeling any better?" Another friend asked.

"Never better!" Kintaro reassured them, he took another step. "Arrrggghh!" Jet quickly grasped his belly before doubling over and collapsing on soft grass. Sweat breaking out over his forehead, pain slithering like a snake, tightly squeezing him out of consciousness.

"Kintaro!!!" Jet's friends yelled and ran to help him as he fainted into a dark unconsciousness.

Kintaro found himself in a gray mist, standing upon a hard blue surface. "Hello, anyone?" Jet asked the thick mist. Then as if to answer him his question, the mist started to shift. Shifting faster, almost forming a whirlwind of whispering mist. '_HEYYYOOlll!!' _ The mist hissed from a pair of menacing eyes and then disappeared. A dark figure appeared, floating in the air.

"Hello Kintaro... I was expecting you..." A raspy voice conjured. The figure appeared from the darkness, bandages covering the figure from head to toe. Jet, was taken aback by the sudden appearance.

"W-wh-Who **_are _**you!" Kintaro cried, his fear choking him. He could feel the anger radiating from this person in front of him it was sickening. Like the figure's eyes could see through him, seeing everything, his essence, his hopes, his fears, and his darkest evils.

"_Frozen in Fear? Good! I know every secret you have ever possessed," _The figure ignored the previous question and let this thought sink in for a few seconds_. "__But your worst crime against these petty fools known as humans.."_

The memory came flooding back, red pools of blood, the gore... "STOP THIS!"

"_...You're just as bad as me, I like that. You will be fun to have..._

Especially when **WE **and the others exterminate the entire human race, and the new race of us will be born!" Another cruel laugh echoed thought the mist...

Then the figure turned its back to Kintaro fading back into mist. "Wait! What do you mean exterminate! Don't go!" Kintaro screamed at the fading image of the bandaged figure returning to the eternal abyss of the mist.

"**Don't worry. You can see me anytime you grab a mirror... Ender, my servant."** It said sinisterly before disappearing. Mist engulfed Jet. The name 'Ender' rippling in Jet's mind before returning to the material world of earth, with the messages of the bandaged figure.

"Guys Kintaro coming back! Jenna, Keota hurry!" Nyu exclaimed, out of breath, heaving her chest as if she had ran a marathon. Jet gulped fresh air and sat up in his bed without his blue sweater on just a white sleep shirt. His friends ran in from the living room tripping over each other as they entered into the room.

Now friends had gathered around Jet on his disheveled bed in an equally messy room of his. "Jet you scared us! We thought you were almost going to die!" his friends exclaimed in sync with each other.

Jet's friends, Keota, Jenna and Nyu were always the eccentric bunch; they had met Jet at a lunch table once and fate smiled upon this. Jet remembered the memory now...

"_So Jenna you really come from America? What are you doing here anyway at this high school?" Nyu asked a oddly dressed girl._

"_Well I came here to learn some Japanese and learn how to draw anime. But where are we going to eat?" Jenna replied stumbling around with words, and looking around for a table._

_Jet knew she hid something just then, but no later then that moment Keota a regular high school jock invited them over._

"_Dude! You need to invite more people over your make more friends that way, especially girlfriends! By the way the name is Keota." Keota said, moving over for the two girls._

"_Why hello you two foxy ladies." Keota said, trying to put his arm around Nyu._

_Nyu smashed the back of her hand against Keota's face, "Not in a million lifetimes!"_

"_Hi who are you?..." Jenna asked kindly, ignoring the preoccupied Keota._

"_Ummm... Kintaro ..."_

Jet remembered the first time they met, all 4 of them.

"They had me carry you most of the way! And they didn't even help me when I was trying to carry you up the stairs! Now I think I'm the only one that did the work!" Nyu scolded angrily at Jenna and Keota.

"NO WAY! I helped too! She was the only one that would keep giving you a kiss!" Shot back Keota.

"He probably still sore about the first day you two met." Jenna hinted, trying to stop the inevitable choking scene by tugging on the back of Nyu's shirt...

"That was CPR you jerk! Take that back!" Nyu without further provocation threw Kintaro off her back and clamped her hands around Keota's throat and started to thrash him about.

"And I thought I had a problem!" mused Kintaro, a smile forming on his lips from the comedy.

"Huh?! Kill him!" Nyu and a slightly exhausted Keota with anger in their eyes turned and started to now thrash Kintaro like a rag doll.

Jenna still having some intelligent thoughts pinched both friends by the ear, who were still attacking Kintaro, then whispered this in their ears. "If you two don't want earrings I think you need to let go."

Without further notice, they did let go.

Chapter 2: Meetings aftermath 

It was easy to forget the unknown figure Kintaro met before, among the confusion. He eventually had to take his friends home, and forget the evil voice of 'IT' for a few hours. Kintaro prepared dinner, sushi with curry rice.

But while Kintaro was cleaning, the continuous chore of spraying plates with water, rising with soap and washing plates, then starting over again was pretty boring. He began to daydream... Clouds were floating over a small village, a large lake reflecting the sky. But now there was no sky, only a consuming darkness, something in those dark waters caught Jet's attention. Red stars seemed just as out of place as the black sky. But then they grew into red dots, then glaring ruby red eyes followed by a toothless grin.

"_Ender my Servant... Ender my servant..." _It chanted over and over again.. That memory... The raspy voice... **'IT'**

Then the grin turned into a snake,it curled around Jet giving him a viscous stare putting him in a dazing trance, it sprung._ "HISSSS!" _ He felt a sharp pain as twin pair of fangs buried themselves deep into his head. His vision went black.

"Kintaro!!!" He turned around, and screamed.

It was his mother who was yelling to get his attention. Now she was staring wide-eyed back at him.

"Mom!" Kintaro apologized, rubbing his mothers shoulder for comfort.  
She looked even stranger still. Shaking off his hand she turned around and pulled out a mirror from her purse.

"_You can see me anytime you look in a mirror..."_

Kintaro was shocked; he looked harder at two red goose eggs. "So Nyu did carry me up by herself... ouch those hurt!" Kintaro told his mother as he touched the two welts on his forehead and flinched from the pain.

"Kintaro son, lets get some ointment for those... uuhhgghh they look nasty..." She grabbed some bandages and medicines from the cabinet overhead. Kintaro sat down in the chair as his mother cleaned up his forehead and wrapped his head in heavy cotton wrap. When she was done, the top of his head to his forehead was covered in bandages; he looked more like a mummy than a human.

"Now you need to go to bed and rest, they might be gone in the morning. I'll finish the dishes." With an excuse to skip the dishwashing and go to bed, he walked around the table and dashed up the living room steps to his bedroom. Jet took a brief shower before drying off and pulling on another sleeping shirt and some cotton pants, and reapplied his bandages before going of too sleep...

Chapter 3: The Rebirth 

Kintaro rested on his bed, looking at the dark ceiling, he closed his eyes. More darkness. But in a corner of his mind there was a light, it hung in midair like a lantern. Kintaro reached out for it, but it still was out of reach. Like a moth, he wanted the light. But his shadow, full of darkness, it peeled of the darkened floor it stretched its arms out, resting its hands on Jets shoulders.

"I'll help you." The shadow whispered. Kintaro remembered these arms... the voice. The light moved, Jet saw this and stared at the crystal beauty of the blinding light. "Reach for it..." Another faded voice. Kintaro felt a tear swell up, he reached his arms out towards the light. With that the shadows lifted him up into the light.

"Thank you. You two..." Kinatro said with saddened tone. The light came within his grasp, then shadows bled, disappearing back into the retreating darkness.

Thought the soft light he saw the faint glimmers of light illuminating the mess called a room.

He rose out of his bed, stretching his arms and legs, he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Kintaro walked to the bathroom, then peering into the mirror, he saw the

Bandages, red dots appearing the surface of the bandages, "Wha?" Kintaro started to unravel the cotton wrap. Layer by layer... round and round... then the final layer fell to the floor. Jet gasped in horror.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" Was the most intelligent thing he could say in that moment.

Luckily Kintaro had the house to himself. His mother left early most of the time for her job as a nurse. So the scream went unnoticed.

The things that made Jet lose his cool were a pair of dull, short, -- "HORNS! HOW THE HECK-!?"Jet shouted at the mirror, expecting some sort of answer. These horns were poking out of his hair. Kintaro tugged at them hoping it was some sort of joke. "Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang Kintaro's heart rushed. "Darn it!! Hold On!!!" Pulling on a blue cap from his bedroom and rushing down the flight of steps and then gracefully tripped into the door.

Kintaro opened the door swiftly, surprising the visitor at the door. It was Nyu, although there was no dress code for school, she always dressed in typical schoolgirl fashion, a blue skirt, white shirt bordered with blue, and a red tie.

"Hello Kintaro! Having fits of tripping again?" Nyu cheerfully said.

"Uh Nyu I only tripped at the-"

"Don't be funny with me, lets have a check with your injuries from yesterday."

"Nyu you don't have to... Nyu don't!... AAAIIIEEE!!!..."

Nyu grappled with Kintaro for his blue cap, gripping it like it was made of gold. Then in a struggle she pried the cap off, and she stopped in her tracks, stunned, hat in hand. Kintaro covered her mouth and pulled her in, quickly.

"MMPPHH! AHMMPHHFF!"

"Sorry Nyu!" Nyu broke from his arms and gave him a crazy look, before delivering a solid punch to Kintaros's chin. "I didn't know you had such a good punch..."

"What the hell were you doing?! You nearly choked me to death! And what the hell are those things!" She pointed at the horns.

"Well I could say the same to you...Except for the horns, but I guess I owe you a small explanation, when you wrestled my hat from me I felt embarrassed, from the horns I mean, and I took you inside before you screamed bloody murder. Sorry Nyu, I don't know how I got these in the first place." Kintaro apologized.

Nyu handed him his hat back. "No I'm sorry for taking your hat off in the first place."

Nyu said softly. "But we still get to school, horns or not."

"Nyu, you have always been the serious one haven't you?" They both laughed as Jet gathered his hat and backpack for school, and left a minute later.

Nyu and Kintaro met up with Jenna and Keota at the school, Jet told Nyu and the others more about the horns there.

"... And so when I woke up in the morning, these things..."

"He means horns..." Nyu injected.

"Well getting past that point-" Jet said.

"What!? You have horns!?" Jenna and Keota shouted in surprise.

Jet sighed and pulled his blue cap off showing Jenna and Keota his new 'accessories', his horns. Keota stood there, silent. Jenna on the other hand, had a comment.

"WOW! Those look like Inuyasha's ears! Lucky!" Jenna said playfully grabbing his horns.

But as Jenna grabbed hold of his horns, a new searing pain pierced through Kintaro's head. Then nothing. He passed out again.

--------------------------------------------------

"**Hello Again Ender... Long Time No See!" **

A loud, evil chuckle came from the approaching mist

"You again!" Jet shouted back, gray mist still blocking his view of 'It'. But he had a feeling this would be unlike his other encounter with 'It'.

"**To cut the** **acquaintances short. Ender the first test has come."**

"Test? No way! Get me out of here you loony psycho!"

"**Ender there is no choice, if you value your life Ender. You will fight. You will have to fight... _Yourself_." **

The ground shook savagely, cracking around him. Out flowed gold-orange ooze from a crack, then more from another until all the cracks had orange ooze flowing from them. The flood of ooze forming into a grotesque shape, faces looming over Kintaro, claws scratching at ground. Random patches of hair and horns appeared, making it even more appalling.

"Meet the primordial ooze of life, everything, the trees, the birds and even your friends, came from this sniveling mass called 'life!' "

''**_Slllurrrpppp!"_** The ooze started to compact, shrinking into a smaller more humanized form, until Kintaro could have sworn he was looking in a mirror. The ooze had transformed into Kintaro...

Dashing towards Kintaro, the right arm of the ooze expanded and with a aggressive swipe sent Kintaro sprawling to the mirror surface of his mind. Rolling onto his right side to avoid another crushing blow from the oozes arm.

But before the ooze had another chance to attack, Kintaro scrambled to his feet and managed to deal a hard jab to the ooze's check bone. Stunned, the oozed turned to look at him, the cheek was caved in, a shocked look on its face, a smile spread across its face as it grabbed Jet with one hand and threw him high into the fog. It was planning to let him smash into the ground!

"What a pity, I thought you were more like that killer I witnessed. What a shame to go thought all that and die like this..."

Kintaro started to fall back to the ground, faster, like a shooting star. Sweat beaded across his head, would he die like this? With a crash the fog covered the crash, so the Ooze Jet limped closer to the crash site... A cry of inhumane pain echoed through the fog... Hissing and the sound of tearing flesh pierced the calm fog.

Chapter 4: ReD TiDE 

The fog cleared, and the only thing standing in the fog was Jet, the doppelganger was torn to shreds. Only Jet was standing in the mist. The doppelganger's body was ripped to shreds. Jet's new appendages did their ugly deeds. They left fingers mangled, arms ripped from their sockets, entrails spewed from the torn body, legs nowhere to be seen, the head had a torn tongue only hanging from a thread and both eyes were poked out leaving an eyeless smile at him. Jet was covered in blood.

**-These appendages are invisible to human eyes and are modeled after human arms, but they stretch out a couple of meters, usually 4-8 meters. But these are anything but ordinary, these are super strong and can break bones, bend metal and many other things at speeds that match those of light. These are released from the back, these are named vectors. **

"Is _that_ good enough!" Kintaro cried out, a tear now rolling down his cheek

"Yes, yes, that was excellent, you make me very proud," It floated closer to Kintaro, observing him, **"don't cry, you didn't when you killed those people."**

"H-h- how did you know about that?!" Kintaro choked, staring in shock, his fists clenched.

"Because Kintaro, I am **YOU**!" Growled the figure, its hating eyes piercing through Kintaro.

"You... really are me, you turned me into this... Thing!!" Jet unleashed more of his vectors, planning on killing, Kintaro stretched his vectors trying to dispose of the copy of himself, letting a blood-curdling battle cry erupt from his lips.

The figure backed up and cackled, "**That is the true you! A killer at heart just like me! You have at least earnt to learn my name, call me.. Obake. Goodbye Ender, I must go, and finish some business, as YOU of course.**"

**-Obake----Literally, "transforming thing." Refers to any type of preternatural being. Comprises _yokai_ and _yurei_, and can also be used more generally to refer to anything that is weird or grotesque.**

Kintaro realized there was little he could do to stop Obake as the thick, blinding mist closed in on Kintaro. "I wish I knew he would do this..." Kintaro slumped down to the ground feeling defeated. The fog took him in its long, willowy tendrils.

------------------------------------------------

Obake/Kintaro wakened on a stiff cot, a stuffy room divided by a cloth divider. He felt the blue hat on his for head as he pulled himself up to get a better look around, that's when a nurse with a first aid kit was making her rounds, and rushed to Obake when she noticed him awake.

"Sir are you ok? Let me take your temperature." said the Nurse, with a calm tone. The nurse took out a thermometer and planned to put it in Obake mouth, when it flew out of the nurse's hand, and stayed floating in the air. "Wh- What's happening?!" The box of the first aid kit opened and more things floated in the air. The nurse was panicking while she reached for a syringe filled with a clear liquid. She stabbed at Obake... The nurse never got close. With a sharp, crackling snap she found her arm broken, and on the receiving end of the syringe, stabbing into her neck. "Oh. You really are... One of them..." She fell to the ground unconscious, and with her mangled arm in an unusual position. The thermometer and the rest of the other tools dropped harmlessly to the ground with soft 'clacks'.

"I have some business Bch." Obake got up from his cot and spat on the contorted body of the nurse. Then walked off, a clock read 2:45 A.M.

--------------

"Toodles! I'm off to check on Jet!" Jenna chirped, breaking chat with a couple of other 9th graders, and walked into the stretch of a corridor leading into the medical bay. She still felt sorry for making Jet pass out, by grabbing Jets 'horns'. She flexed her hand; they really felt like horns, unbelievable! She saw Jet walking out from the Medical Bay. "Jet! Your up! How are you doing?" Jenna weakly questioned, Jet stood still, staying in the shadows. "Jet?" Chirped Jenna, who walked closer to Jet.

"**My my, Jet does have a good taste for girls doesn't he?" **Then Jet laughed evilly and moved out of the darkness. A scream escaped the hall.

-------------

Obake ran, the scream from Jet's friend temporary stunning him, she saw the body of the nurse. With a grunt his vectors smashed the windows, while lifting him out onto the grass. He saw the pier, poking out towards the ocean; there he could finish what he started. Cleaning out the scum named humanity.

---------

Jenna ran, almost as if flying across the tile floor. She needed to tell Nyu what happened, now! Nyu had told her something before about Jet, _"Jenna, If you see something odd happen with Jet tell me and I can help, please tell me if that does happen."_

"Nyu it's-it's him! He's **_changed_**, like you said, his voice, that nurse..." Informed Jenna, with a scared tone to her voice.

Nyu who was reading a upside down book silently, broke away from her book and stood up suddenly knocking her chair over. "Where is he headed Jenna.."

"To the ocean..."

--------

Obake found himself on the pier, people rushing to put away various boxes full of fish, eels, and drugs. "**Enny minne moe... whose blood's the first to flow?"**Obake laughed evilly. His vectors slipping from his back, their spectral fingers clenching into fists, hungrily waiting for their taste of crimson blood...

-----

Nyu and Jenna ran along the sidewalk, the choppy seawater splashing against the sand. The sun setting, casting an orange tint upon the sand, nothing but the ocean roaring, and the occasional bird broke the peace of this fine afternoon.

"Nyu tell me, what's wrong with Jet, please!" Jenna pleaded, tugging on the back of Nyu's white shirt.

Stopping, Nyu turned to face Jenna, "Jen, you better turn back, now." Nyu commanded Jenna turning back to the pier, "Did you here that?"

--------

Obake vectors grabbed a clothesline, making it look like it was floating in the air. A couple of people gawked at this phenomenon. "How the- Gwah!!" A seaman cried. His arm torn to pieces as an available vector tore off skin, blood veins severed,blood splatters against other spectators, they look at each other in confusion. The clothesline silences the seaman, decapitating him. Now in panic the spectators flee, only to be cut down, blood slowly seeps into the river, more screaming and running.

A foolish man pulls out a pistol and points it at Obake, "Stop this now and return to us! We'll spare your life fiend..." He said with malevolence. Obviously afraid, he held Obake at gun point waiting for an answer.

Obake grinned, a dark aura started to surround him, like a black hole everything seemed to get colder and miserable on the pier as a mysterious fog rolled in. Screaming pierced the fog.

----

A member of the witnesses that saw the freakish death of the sailor, and the decapitation of the gun-wielding man, a messenger-man ran to the far end of the pier, he needed to tell the harbormaster right away!

A high-pitched scream told him the fate of the unlucky others. He would revenge for them! He ran harder, along the wooden stairs leading to the cemented portion of the pier leading to administration. He swung the door of the main office with such a force it cracked stonewall.

"Sir its one of them! It killing every body on the west side of the pier! ...Sir what wrong?"

The messenger stopped talking, his eyes opened wide, he screamed in agony, a sick sound of tearing flesh as he was cut in half. The Harbormaster hastily picked up a phone, doubled-over as a pen dug itself deep into his chest.

"**Don't think about calling your dogs, or else you will be 'put to sleep' too... like the rest of them."**

Nyu stopped running, she sensed it, that hate, that malice. They were close to the pier, but she felt him as if he was standing next to her. "..."

Jenna was puzzled by Nyu's behavior because she did not feel this eerie presence, but finding a rare moment to gaze at the water turned to the ocean, gazing out upon the amber sky and the many lazy waves crashing onshore. "Nyu, I didn't know Japan had red tides."

Chapter 5:Spear of Genesis 

_Part1: The Pawns In Play_

Nyu Pulled Jenna away from the water, just as something bobbed up in the water. Nyu turned herself away from the water just as more 'thing's appeared, Nyu shuddered at the thought of what they where... They proceeded up the beach, Nyu making sure Jenna never looked out at the water, that is when they got to the Pier. Everything looked normal at first, shop windows unbroken, boxes stacked neatly. "That's strange Nyu, where are all the people?" Jenna asked Nyu.

"HHHEEEELLLPPP MEEE!!!" A shrieking voice shouted, shaking with fear.

"Come on Nyu!" Jenna said worriedly, running in the direction of the cry for help.

"Jenna WAIT!!!" Nyu knew immediately what had happened, She made a futile attempt to grab Jenna's sleeve but she was already out of reach.

"Oh..." Jenna saw the horror of what Nyu tried to spare her from, She kept herself from gagging on the smell and look for the man who had called out for help.

They found him, he was gasping for air, in his hand he clutched a blue cellphone, which was cover in dried blood and his lower half was missing he was shaking from the loss of blood. "W-w-who are y-y-you two and w-w-w-what are you two doing here?" He said shaking, growing paler.

"Jenna and Nyu." They said in unison, frightful of his condition.

"Nic...e to see so..me body would ma...ke it out alive.. You two need to get out of here... NOW!" With that the man coughed up his last ounce of blood and died.

"What did he mean get out? Kintaro is somewhere in there and he might still be alive!"

-------------------------

"Today police are reporting that a major terrorist organization has attacked a Pier off the west coast right now police are intercepting the threat as we speak lets talk to the commanding chief about the situation-"

The T.V. flicked off. There were men gathered in the room sitting at an dark oak table, oval in shape, the men were dressed in dark formal clothing all were silent even after the T.V. turned off. "Gentlemen today's the day we begin! We have the men, the money, the weapons and _him." _The head of the table spoke with command. The men around the oval table murmured for bit, and then uttered solemnly "Today is the day".

-------------------------------------------

The harbormaster grunted in pain as another pen crucified him to the wall, he coughed up blood, "May the Spear of Genesis stab through your evil heart, fiend! Hyyyyaaaaaaa!" The Harbormaster tore himself from the wall; the pens formerly crucifying him tore flesh off from his body as he did so. Dashi expecting less than a solid punch crunch, stood there, he was surprised when that punch threw him against a wall. The man didn't have time to gloat as Dashi tore off the man skin tearing deeper and ripping the man at the limbs splattering Dashi in warm blood.. Lulling him to sleep.. Yes sleep was good... Back to the dark gray of the fog that surrounded him for so many years...

Kintaro awoke in that same blood soaked room and screamed in terror, 'How... could I?' Kintaro stood up examining the body of the former harbormaster. "Do all of this!!" he yelled angrily..

Just as the deep roar of a plane sounded overhead, and the screeching of wheels sounded nearby...

Chapter 6: Spear Of Genesis Part 2:Hellhounds 

Ryan Freeman watched the water give way to more water as the captain ticked down the seconds to the Para-jump "Get ready men! 10 seconds to jump!" Yelled the captain, fully clad in steel exo-skeleton and armor, thanks to the contributors of Genesis.

Ryan turned away from the captain watching the water, it wasn't long before they would jump on top of the Pier and battle to their way to the mainland, but he saw something that made him gag, the water had turned red and little white specks were bobbing out of the water. He knew a diclonius was here, Ryan held the thought of heaving at bay, and it tore through and brought carnage to the occupants of the pier, Ryan wondered how the other guys were doing. Ryan had come to know everyone on his team by a first name basis, he also knew that each name they had given him was an alias, designed to protect their identities. But he couldn't tell the differance anyways so it didn't bother him much

"Its time for the jump! Put on your helmets and jump!" Ryan and the others placed their slim helmets. Now Ryan looked more like a demon, his toes ended in sharp tiger-like claws his torso was covered in a synthetic Kevlar, which looked more like charred flesh, one of his arms extended outwards in a fearsome metal-shearing claw, the other arm formed a pod-like sediment and at the mouth of the pod was a heavy-machine gun, Placing his jackal-shaped helmet on correctly, he knew what he was, a dog from hell. A Hellhound.

"Hellhounds... Mooove out!" Exiting the rear in a systematic fashion, his other team members exited, plunged towards the Pier below, Ryan waited for a couple of seconds, than he too, began his plunge to the Piers below.


End file.
